


turn my head with talk of summertime

by panlesters



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Phan, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Summer, ice cream date, idk it's another soft night, yes kath is there what were you expecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 11:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20208865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panlesters/pseuds/panlesters
Summary: there's a lot of sides to Phil that Dan hasn't seen yet, and maybe summer Phil is the one he's really looking forward to





	turn my head with talk of summertime

**Author's Note:**

> o damn 2k this is a long fic for me yall  
so me and my sister went on a road trip today, phantom of the opera was playing, ive had this idea in my head all day and im soft   
enjoy!
> 
> title from all i ask of you from phantom of the opera

"I hope you at least got to see the sun today," Dan grumbles over skype. He's huddled in the warmth of a thick hoodie, duvet pulled up to his chin, glaring at the screen where Phil is looking back at him way too fondly. "It's been bloody freezing here." 

"Actually, it snowed today." Phil's dressed a lot less dramatically, in just a long sleeve pyjama top and bottoms. "Probably colder here than Wokingham, mate. Just saying." 

"I hate winter," Dan frowns. 

"You should come up north when it snows sometime." Phil says suddenly. "Maybe you could come for Christmas?" 

"My grandma would kill me if I wasn't here for Christmas," Dan shrugs, but it doesn't stop him from thinking about Christmas with Phil. He's met Kath and Nigel over Skype a couple of times, he's even had a wave from Martyn once. They seem like nice people. Welcoming people. 

"Well, maybe you could come up for a few days before." Dan can't help but get pulled along as Phil's enthusiasm grows. He's rolled his sleeves up to his arms, leant his head on his hand and his elbow on his crossed knee, grinning at the camera. "I bet snow here is better than there." 

"We're lucky if we even get snow," Dan replies. It gets him thinking, then. Phil, wrapped up in a thick coat, scarf and bobble hat, red nose and cheeks, breath coming out as steam. Snowball fights, huddling together and holding hands to keep warm after said snowball fights. Kath-made hot chocolates in their hands. They have an open fireplace in Phil's house, he told Dan once. There's something oddly homely and romantic about the idea of being sat in the late evening with Phil in front of a fire, toasting marshmallows on sticks or just basking in the warmth. 

"It's beautiful here when it snows," Phil carries on, "the hills get all covered in white and it's all you can see for miles." 

"Sounds kind of eerie, really," Dan muses. Phil stops then, looks at Dan through the webcam wistfully.

"I guess." 

"I bet it looks even more beautiful in summer," Dan says quickly, wanting to hide the blush that suddenly covers his face from seeing the way Phil is looking at him, even through the grainy quality of the webcam. 

"Oh, it is," Phil grins. "Everywhere is green, and there's loads of forests. The hills look like patchwork."

Christmas with the Lesters happens that year. Dan makes sure to be very polite and gentlemanly the entire time, and when he leaves to go home on Christmas Eve, Kath tells him he's welcome any time. 

"He's going to come back and see the north in summer, right Dan?" 

Dan stops like a deer in the headlights. 

"Uhh, if that's okay with you, Mrs Lester?" 

"Daniel if I have to tell you Kath one more time," Kath rolls her eyes and smiles. "Of course you can come over in summer. You make my boy smile like that and teach him some of your lovely manners, and our door is always open to you."

"What was that about?" Phil asks as they leave the house and begin heading to the bus stop. 

"What?"

"You just seemed so shocked," Phil replies. "We talked about you coming up in summer. It was okay that I mentioned it to mum, right?" 

"I'm just..." Dan stops and takes a breath. "I thought that was all hypothetical, over skype." 

"Oh." Phil swallows, hard. "Do you... not want to come back up for summer?"

"No!" Dan says quickly. "Wait. Yes. Yes, I definitely want to come back for summer." 

"Then..." 

"I just didn't think you would really want me there." Phil frowns and puts a hand on Dan's arm then. "Not like, in general. I just... summer's a long way away. I didn't think you'd want to make plans with me for that far away. I figured you'd be like... done with me in the next couple of months." 

"Dan." Phil stops him then. "I loved having you over this week. It's been one of the best weeks ever. I want to have so many more weeks like this before summer, and during summer, and after summer. I don't think I'm ever gonna be... done with you." 

Dan looks at his hands then. He feels slightly silly, but the warmth that spreads through him when Phil wraps his arm around his shoulders is reassuring enough to pull a smile onto his face. 

"Okay," he whispers, so quietly he thinks Phil might not have heard. He clears his throat and smiles softly up at Phil. "Tell me more about summer here, then." 

"There's sheep in all these fields in the summer," Phil begins, "and if you come at the right time you'll get to see all the baby lambs being all cute and running around." 

There's a new image counjured in Dan's mind then, of Phil leaning over a stone wall and cooing at a tiny lamb while it stares wide-eyed up at him. He adds baby animals to the list of things he needs to experience with Phil.

* * *

It's mid-May when Dan finds himself on the train back up to Manchester, watching the rolling hills get sheepier and sheepier. He sees lambs in the field and thinks of Phil, and of the sides of him he hasn't seen yet. He's going to get to see a whole new side of Phil this week. He's ready to meet summer Phil.

It's Kath he meets at the train station. 

"Phil went to get you both some cold drinks," she tells him, "it's very hot out there today, and you know how he is." Dan does know. Phil's a big softie, and Dan learnt pretty quickly that he expresses his love by buying things. They meet Phil outside a Starbucks where he hands Dan and his mother a frappe and an iced tea to take with them. Phil greets Dan with a kiss on the cheek and Dan tries his best to hide his blush in front of Kath. He steals a glance at her to see a fond smile on her face and relaxes. He's still new to physical affection with Phil in front of a parent, after trying so hard to keep things sounding like friendship in front of his own parents. 

Dan and Phil sit in the back seats together on the drive home, and Phil spends the whole time pointing out the window next to Dan to show him the woods, the lambs in the field, rabbits on the side of the road. 

"There's a really great ice cream place round the corner too, we have to go there!" Phil's excitement is infectious, and Dan finds himself unable to contain the grin that covers his face as Phil babbles excitedly.

They head up to Phil's room to dump Dan's stuff before they head out, and Phil is sure to pull Dan on to his bed for a proper hello. Phil keeps him distracted for a solid few minutes before Dan pushes on his chest and demands this amazing ice cream he's been promised. 

"Philip, have you put on sun cream this morning?" Kath calls as they're about to walk out the door. Dan sees Phil roll his eyes and grins. 

"Yes, mum!" Phil yells back, shoving Dan out the door as Kath shouts back a quick "okay, have fun boys!" 

"Sun cream?" Dan laughs. "It's barely 20 degrees, why would you need sun cream?" 

"Wow, you non-gingers are so priveliged," Phil laughs. 

"Wait, wait." Dan stops in front of him, a smirk on his face. "We what?" 

"You non-gingers."

"Phil, your hair is black." 

"Dan, there's something I have to tell you."

Dan had every intention of paying for their ice cream after Phil paid for drinks, he really did, but Phil wouldn't stop insisting that he should pay after his "betrayal", so now Dan has a three-scoop chocolate and lemon ice cream free of charge. 

"I'm grateful for this and all," Dan says, "But you gotta let me buy you something soon too." 

"Says who?" Phil replies. His ice cream is all chocolate, and already round his mouth. 

"Says your boyfriend, who hasn't had a chance to buy you something nice yet," Dan grumbles. Phil smiles at that, and presses and chocolatey kiss to Dan's cheek. 

"Okay, you can buy the next thing." 

Dan turns his face a moment later and catches Phil looking at him a little curiously. 

"You okay there?"

"You have freckles," Phil smiles. It's a soft smile, one Dan thinks he hasn't seen before.

"That's what the sun does to me," Dan shrugs.

"They're cute," Phil replies. He leans across awkwardly as they walk to press another kiss to his cheek, and another, over the freckles. Dan laughs and pushes him away. 

"Phiiil, gross, you're getting chocolate all over me!" he pulls his phone out his pocket and proceeds to wipe his cheek aggressively in the mirror. He's halfway done when Phil pulls at his arm. 

"Dan! Lambs!" 

Face forgotten, Dan runs to the stone wall next to them to lean over and look into the field. He softens at the little white balls of fluff below him. 

"Hello," he coos gently, sticking his hand out in front of him as far as he can to try and attract one. It looks up at him with wide eyes, but stays near its mother. "They're so precious, Phil." He glances up at Phil in time to catch the soft look Phil was definitely directing at him rather than the lambs. Before he has time to really memorise the look, though, Phil is directing his attention back at the lambs. 

"Hi baby," he smiles down at the little lamb that's started to curiously venture over to them. He sticks out a hand the way Dan had done and lets the lamb sniff it, before deciding they're non-threatening and heading back to its mother.

It's still light and pleasantly warm when they get back to Phil's, and Kath is at the stove cooking dinner. 

"Before you two boys disappear upstairs you can set the table," she begins, before turning around and frowning at the sight before her. 

"Dan, how on earth did you manage to get so much chocolate on your face?" 

Dan turns beet red and Phil goes to wipe the corner of his mouth. Kath is quick though, she spots the remnants of chocolate ice cream on his lips and Dan watches as she connects the dots and shakes her head, unable to hide her smile. 

"Go and wash up you two, and then you can get the table ready for dinner." 

They're quick to leave the awkwardness of the kitchen, both giggling softly as they make their way up the stairs. 

Phil catches Dan as he heads to the bathroom and pulls him into his bedroom. 

"Hey," he murmurs, linking their fingers together. 

"Hi," Dan replies, face still a little red. 

"I had a really great day today, you know. I feel like I got to see a whole new side of you," Phil pauses to steal a kiss to the corner of Dan's mouth. "I think summer Dan is one of my favourite Dans."

Dan softens then, and returns a kiss to Phil's lips. "I think I'm pretty attached to summer Phil, too."

They're laying in bed together when Dan begins to feel Phil's earlier sentiment begin to sink in. He's curled into Phil's side, duvet pushed all the way off of them in the heat. Phil is softly snuffling next to him. He thinks about Phil, and how much he's loving Phil in summer. He thinks about how it caught him off guard, that all this time he was looking forward to seeing summer Phil, it hadn't occurred to him that maybe Phil was looking forward to summer Dan too. He's closing his eyes and matching his breathing to Phil's as he thinks about how, finally, he has a relationship where both parties are just all in for each other. He's content, finally.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! comments are appreciated, come scream at me @ panlesters on tumblr


End file.
